The present invention relates to furniture for use in an interior office environment, and more particularly relates to a desking system where it is desirable to attach accessories and screens to edges of a worksurface.
It is often desirable to provide worksurface-supported accessories to help organize an office for efficiency and to allow personalization of the office. However, accessories take up space on a worksurface, and further can result in a cluttered and unattractive appearance. Some accessory systems support accessories above a worksurface, but in order to do so they require multiple clamps and worksurface attachment devices. These various attachment devices compete for edge space on the worksurface, and further are often not as flexible nor as adaptable as desired. Also, improved and more flexible screening and visual separation of space is desired, while maintaining functionality around the worksurface.
Accordingly, a worksurface engaging system is desired having increased capabilities, functionality, and utility.
In one aspect of the present invention, a desking system for use in an interior office environment having a floor includes a worksurface panel having an upper substantially planar surface and a lower substantially planar surface and an edge disposed between the upper and lower surfaces. A support structure is attached to the worksurface panel and positions the worksurface panel above the floor. At least one clamping device is secured to the worksurface panel proximate the edge of the worksurface panel, the clamping device having an upper clamp element positioned proximate the upper surface, and a lower clamp element positioned proximate the lower surface. The clamping device has at least three attachment features. A first support extends from a first one of the attachment features, the first support secured to a first substantially vertically oriented planar member positioned above the upper surface. A second support extends from a second one of the attachment features, the second support being secured to a second substantially vertically oriented planar member positioned below the lower surface. An accessory is secured to a third one of the attachment features.
In another aspect of the present invention, a desking system for use in an interior office environment having a floor includes a worksurface panel having an upper substantially planar surface and a lower substantially planar surface and an edge disposed between the upper and lower surfaces. A support structure is attached to the worksurface panel and positions the worksurface panel above the floor. At least one clamping device is secured to the worksurface panel proximate the edge of the worksurface panel, the clamping device having a plurality of attachment features. A first substantially vertically oriented substantially planar screen is secured to the clamping device in first and second positions, each of the first and second positions being located outwardly proximate the edge of the worksurface panel so that when the first screen is located in the first position, a majority of the first screen is located below the worksurface panel, and when the first screen is located in the second position, a majority of the first screen is located above the worksurface panel. A second substantially vertically oriented substantially planar screen is secured to the clamping device in third and fourth positions, the third position placing the second screen above the worksurface panel inwardly of the edge of the worksurface panel and the fourth position placing the second screen below the worksurface panel inwardly of the edge of the worksurface panel.
In another aspect of the present invention, a desking system for use in an interior office environment having a floor includes a worksurface panel having an upper substantially planar surface and a lower substantially planar surface and an edge disposed between the upper and lower surfaces. A support structure is attached to the worksurface panel and positions the worksurface panel above the floor. At least one clamping device is secured to the worksurface panel proximate the edge of the worksurface panel, the clamping device having a plurality of attachment features. A shelf has a support secured to the clamping device at one of the attachment features. The shelf is disposed at height above and at an orientation substantially parallel to the worksurface panel. A substantially vertically oriented substantially planar screen is secured to the clamping device at one of the attachment features.
In another aspect of the present invention, a desking system for use in an interior office environment having a floor includes a worksurface panel having an upper substantially planar surface and a lower substantially planar surface and an edge disposed between the upper and lower surfaces. A support structure is attached to the worksurface panel and positions the worksurface panel above the floor. At least one clamping device is secured to the worksurface panel proximate the edge of the worksurface panel, the clamping device having a plurality of attachment features. A first substantially vertically oriented substantially planar screen is secured to the clamping device in a position located outwardly proximate the edge of the worksurface panel, with the first screen being positioned sufficiently rearwardly of the worksurface panel edge to permit the passage of a conventional electrical power plug and is located between the first screen and the worksurface panel edge. A second substantially vertically oriented substantially planar screen is secured to the clamping device in a position placing the second screen inwardly of the edge of the worksurface, with the second screen being spaced from the worksurface panel at a distance which is sufficiently large to permit the passage of a conventional electrical power plug between the second screen and the worksurface panel. A substantial portion of the first screen is located on a first side of the worksurface panel and the second screen is located on the opposite side of the worksurface panel. In yet another aspect of the present invention, an accessory apparatus configured to releasably engage an edge of a worksurface includes at least one C-shaped clamping member having top and bottom legs and an intermediate section defining a cavity, the cavity being shaped and adapted to receive the edge of the worksurface, the clamping member including a pressure foot for engaging the edge to secure the clamping member in a selected position. The accessory apparatus includes a first attachment feature on one of the top leg, the bottom leg, and the intermediate section, and a second attachment feature on another of the top leg, the bottom leg, and the intermediate section. A first accessory is attached to the first attachment feature and a second accessory is attached to the second attachment feature.
In still another aspect of the present invention, an accessory mounting system includes at least one C-shaped clamp with legs and an intermediate section forming a cavity for engaging the edge of a worksurface, each of the legs and the intermediate section having an attachment feature. The system further includes accessories comprising an upright functional panel, a screen panel, and a functional device attachable to one or more of the attachment features, in various combinations, to provide a useful and flexible system.
These and other aspects, objects, and features of the present invention will be understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon studying the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.